


Que Dis-Tu?

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Adara Birthday Celebration [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Speaks Languages, Discoveries, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyglot Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “What, are you gonna tell me you knowRussiannext?!” Stiles demanded, flailing one arm, other hand still closed around the spine of his book.“I do know Russian,” Derek confirmed, still looking confused.Stiles dropped the book so he could flailbotharms in the air. “Ofcourseyou do! Whywouldn’tyou know Russian?!”





	Que Dis-Tu?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/pseuds/adara)!!!
> 
> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis

The first time he’d heard him speak another language, he hadn’t thought anything of it. After all, it was Spanish, and while Stiles hadn’t known Derek extremely well back then, he’d known enough about him to be aware of the fact that he spoke Spanish. Their brief stint down in Mexico when Derek had been de-aged only reaffirmed the fact that he spoke fluent Spanish, and even now, Stiles overheard him on the phone speaking to various people.

Spanish was a beautiful language. Stiles thought it was particularly gorgeous, especially when it came out of Derek’s mouth. He _may_  have let on to just how _much_  he liked it one night while blowing him, and it had turned into an extremely amazing evening of Derek speaking to him in Spanish. Even if Stiles had no idea what he was saying, it was still the fucking hottest thing in the world to him.

So, of course, Stiles _knew_  Derek spoke Spanish. It had never been something of a shock to him once they’d started dating, because he _knew_  about it.

Oh no. The big shock came while Stiles was sitting reading through a book he’d taken out of the public library in an attempt to see if they could find a cure to the hilariously terrible curse a jilted ex-girlfriend of Scott’s had cast on him. Stiles had warned him against dating a Mage, those bitches were _mean_ , but had he listened?

No. He usually didn’t, so it wasn’t like Stiles was at _all_  surprised. But still, now he was stuck with a book from the library, not even sure it was going to give them any answers since the Supernatural world ‘wasn’t real’ and all that, trying to decipher all the Latin he was nowhere _near_  good enough to decipher. Sure, he’d been studying it here and there in his free time for exactly this kind of situation, but he was by no means an expert.

He was sitting on Derek’s couch, chewing on a pen, with the book in his lap and his eyes flagging because of the late hour when Derek finally came home. He’d been out with Lydia trying to talk the girl into easing off Scott, but Stiles had insisted it wouldn’t do any good. He just hoped Derek didn’t come home cursed, too.

When he glanced up at him, a quick scan confirmed he wasn’t harmed or cursed in any way and Derek just shook his head with a small sigh. Stiles already knew it wouldn’t work, but no one had listened to him. He knew Derek had mostly gone because Lydia had bullied him into it, but still. Stiles was almost always right.

People needed to listen to him more often.

“No dice?” he asked, looking back down at the book, notebook open beside him where he was writing down various notes.

The few times he _could_  translate the Latin, anyway.

“No,” Derek said with a sigh, moving to the couch and taking a seat on Stiles’ other side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple. “She was actually really nice about it until Lydia started on the name-calling. Then it turned into a which-Supernatural-is-better fight and I had to get her out of there before _she_  got cursed, too.”

Stiles hummed, using the pen to scratch at his head and scowling down at a word. He couldn’t figure out what it was, and it was kind of bothering him. And by kind of, he meant _really_  bothering him. He pulled his phone out to use Google translate just as Derek’s began to ring.

He leaned more into Stiles so he could reach into his pocket and pull it out, thumb rubbing lightly at Stiles’ arm. When he got the phone out, he checked the display and grunted.

“It’s one of my contacts. Guess they forgot about the time difference.” Derek answered the call, and Stiles frowned because while it _sounded_  like ‘hello,’ it very clearly wasn’t. “ _Hallo_?”

He could hear buzzing on the other end, but he didn’t look away from the book to stare incredulously at Derek until the other man opened his mouth and began to speak in what Stiles knew _had_  to be German. He turned to look at him, confused, because when the hell had Derek ever learned German? _Why_  did Derek know German? Had Derek always known German?

Derek glanced at him briefly, then rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning more into Stiles and responding to whatever the person on the other end was saying. The words all sounded angry, as most German did, but Derek was relaxed and his expression was normal, so Stiles knew it wasn’t a bad conversation. Well, not bad in the sense that they were fighting or anything.

He spent the entire call staring at Derek, who ended on a sigh with a, “ _Danke_  Klaus.” and then hung up.

“What was that?” Stiles asked slowly.

“What was what?” Derek leaned into him again so he could shove his phone back into his pocket.

“You speak German? Since when?”

“Grade four?” Derek said, turning the statement into a question, like he didn’t know why Stiles was asking. “My mom’s best friend was Alpha of another pack. Half her family was German, and we spent a lot of holidays together, so my sisters and I kind of learned it by being around it all the time. I watch German movies sometimes to keep up with it.”

“Huh,” Stiles said slowly, eying him with interest. “That’s cool. And Spanish was from high school, right?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Derek shifted his gaze down to look at the book Stiles held. “I had a penpal in Spain for a few years, and then Laura and I spent some time down in Mexico after the fire. Spanish has been easier for me to maintain, I forget a lot of my German words when I’m talking to friends in Germany.”

“That’s still cool,” Stiles said, still holding his own phone and remembering what he was meant to be doing. He turned back to the book and grumbled, “Would be nice if you spoke Latin.”

“I do speak Latin, mom made us all learn it.”

Stiles turned back to him slowly, seeing Derek staring down at the book and letting out a small hum, taking it from Stiles’ lap with his free hand and reading over the words. Stiles just kept staring at him while Derek flipped the page, frowning a little before flipping back to the front and running his finger down the index. “This book can’t help us, it’s mostly on Witches which, as you know, are not the same as Mages.”

Stiles was still a little floored by the revelation that Derek spoke English, Spanish, German _and_  Latin. How could someone speak so many languages? It made him wonder if he was even any good in them, but so far, all the languages he’d told Stiles about he seemed pretty fluent in.

Well, English for obvious reasons. Spanish he already knew about, and it was his language course in high school. He supposed the German also made sense, given his history, and the Latin seemed more like a forced thing from his mother. Stiles only spoke English, and he didn’t even do _that_  very well, so finding out Derek could speak not two, but _four_  languages was kind of insane.

“That’s really cool.” Stiles grinned. “You should teach me some words in a few languages. All the dirty ones so I can say inappropriate things to you in public.”

Derek just laughed, kissing his temple when his phone went off again. He sighed and pulled it back out, checking the caller display and humming.

“Deaton must’ve touched base,” he muttered to himself, then answered the call. “ _Salut_ François, _ça va_?”

Okay, Stiles kind of remembered grade eleven French, so he _knew_  Derek was speaking French now, and really? _Really_?! When he hung up the phone, Stiles was going to demand an explanation because how was it he’d known Derek for almost six years, and he was only _tonight_  learning Derek spoke fluent German, Latin, and apparently _French_?!

He watched Derek while the other spoke into the phone, some of his words coming out a little anglicized, but for the most part, as much as Stiles could remember of his French, he sounded good. Really good.

What the fuck, Derek was amazing at languages, who knew? Not Stiles, apparently.

“ _D’accord_ , _merci_. _À bientôt_.” Derek hung up the phone and turned to Stiles, frowning at the look on his face. “What?”

“You speak _French_?!” Stiles demanded, picking the book up and hitting Derek in the chest with it. He grunted, but didn’t react otherwise, arm still wrapped around Stiles’ shoulders. “Since when do you speak French?!”

“Since always?” Derek seemed confused. “Did you not know this? You know Deaton’s family is French, right? And he was our pack’s Emissary, we learned French when we were kids because his family came to visit every now and then—not that I knew back then that he was our Emissary, but regardless. I’m extremely rusty, but I can mostly speak it fluently.”

“What, are you gonna tell me you know _Russian_  next?!” Stiles demanded, flailing one arm, other hand still closed around the spine of his book.

“I do know Russian,” Derek confirmed, still looking confused.

Stiles dropped the book so he could flail _both_  arms in the air. “Of _course_  you do! Why _wouldn’t_  you know Russian?!”

Derek let out a small laugh, taking the book from Stiles’ lap before it fell off it and dropped on his foot or something. He set it down on the empty spot behind him and kissed Stiles’ temple endearingly. “I had to take a language in university, and the Spanish classes were all full. Laura didn’t want me cheating with French or German, and I didn’t hate myself enough to take Latin. I figured the other four would help me with Russian, but I was _completely_  wrong. It took a long time for me to get comfortable with Russian, but I dated a girl from my class for a while who was Russian and I got a lot of free lessons.”

“Don’t talk about your exes with me,” Stiles insisted with a fake glare, poking at Derek’s chest. “Rude.”

Derek just laughed, kissing his cheek and nuzzling against him slightly. “We didn’t last long, anyway. But I still talk to her brother every now and then, so I’m keeping _some_  of my Russian. Definitely not as much as I’d like, I struggle with speaking it, but I can pretty well understand it without any problems.”

“That’s crazy,” Stiles said with a small laugh. “I can barely speak proper English, and here you are being fluent in five languages.”

“I’m not fluent in five languages,” Derek insisted.

“Uh, _not_  counting English, yes you are.” Stiles started counting them off on his fingers. “Spanish, German, Latin, French, Russian. Five.” He wiggled his fingers. “Plus English is six.”

“No, I meant I know more than just those five,” Derek informed him, not even giving Stiles a _second_  to let that sink in. “I also know Hindi, Arabic—”

“Ara- _Arabic_?!” Stiles demanded, mind blown. “Why-why would you know Arabic?!”

Derek opened his mouth to answer but Stiles waved it away, because he had more pressing questions that needed answering.

“How many languages can you speak?!” This was probably information his boyfriend should’ve told him!

Derek thought about it for a second, frowning in thought. “Eight? Well, nine if you count sign language.”

Of course. Sign language. Why _wouldn’t_  Derek know sign language?

“You know sign language?!” Stiles demanded, elbowing him hard in the side, because what even was _happening_  right now?

“American sign language, yeah,” Derek admitted, not even reacting to being elbowed. It made sense, since it had hurt Stiles’ elbow more than it probably had Derek’s side. “I’m not fluent by any stretch of the imagination, but I can have a conversation with someone as long as they don’t go too fast.”

Stiles was about to lose his God damn mind. “What?! _How_?!” Really, he was sure every other language Derek spoke had a reasonable explanation, but sign language?! It wasn’t like those courses were offered all over the place, he would’ve had to _find_  a place to learn it!

Derek shrugged, unconcerned with Stiles’ mental breakdown over this news. “I had a class with someone who was deaf in New York, and I noticed them always struggling during lectures. No one ever really spoke to them, either. I felt like they weren’t able to enjoy the whole university experience and they seemed a little lonely, so I took some courses during my free time and when I felt comfortable enough, I went to sit with them and we had a good chat. I kept going to classes up until I left New York. We still text every now and then, and I’ve visited him seven or eight times since I’ve come back to Beacon Hills, so I try and practice ASL as much as possible so I don’t lose it. It’s actually really hard, but extremely diverse, too.”

Stiles just stared at Derek, completely awed. “What?” he whispered, then, louder, “ _What_?!”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?! Derek, you can speak—” Stiles began to list them off, counting on his fingers again, “—English, Spanish, German, Latin, French, Russian, Hindi, Arabic, and ASL. Did I miss anything?!”

“I know a touch of Polish, too.”

“Of course you do!” Stiles threw his hands in the air. “What the hell, Derek?! Don’t you realize how insane that is?!”

“Not really.” Derek looked amused, now. “I can turn into a wolf, Stiles. My knowledge of foreign languages really isn’t that amazing comparatively.”

“I think that’s _way_  more amazing than you turning into a wolf!”

“Really?”

“No, not really, but close!” Stiles insisted. “Shit. Okay. New plan. Every time we have sex, I want you to whisper dirty things in my ear in different languages.”

“Oh, I have to do that now, do I?” Derek asked, _definitely_  amused.

“Yes. You do.” Stiles crossed his arms. “Punishment for not having told me sooner.”

Derek smiled and leaned closer, kissing his way up Stiles’ jaw to his ear and whispering, “ _Perdóname_ , _mi amor_.”

Stiles groaned, eyes sliding shut, because he fucking _loved_  Spanish. He was probably going to end up having an inner battle over which language he liked best.

“ _Je t’adore_ , _mon trésor_ ,” Derek breathed against his skin.

“Bedroom,” Stiles insisted, opening his eyes and getting to his feet, thoughts of saving Scott from his horrible self-inflicted fate forgotten. “Bedroom now.” He grabbed Derek’s hand and yanked, the older man laughing but allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, Stiles practically dragging him towards the stairs.

“If I’d known this was how to get into your pants, I’d have spoken to you in other languages from the beginning.”

“If I’d known you could speak _this many_ languages, I’d have tried to get into _your_  pants _years_  ago!”

Derek just laughed, reaching the landing and tugging on Stiles’ hand to make him stop. He grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him lingeringly, walking Stiles backwards towards the bed.

Things were going to be _so_  interesting tonight, and Stiles couldn’t _wait_  to hear all the dirty things that Derek said to him in other languages.

Even if he didn’t understand a single word of it.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).  
> (If it still exists by the time you read this lol)


End file.
